Pepperoni Kisses
by xXAngel ShadowXx
Summary: my first Icarly fanfic. Sam is conflicted with her growing feelings for Freddie, but will her frustration make her reveal something she ultimately regrets? Sam Freddie SEDDIE! PLZ R&R!
1. Chapter 1

A Seddie fanfic! (I-Carly-SamXFreddie) ^^ A request from my bf Totalqt13.

Dez-this ones for you. ;)

...

"So until next time..."  
"Always bathe your grandmother before taking her out to dinner."  
"And never fill your brother's underwear with tapioca pudding."  
"No, only Chocolate pudding is acceptable in such a situation."  
"See ya!"  
"Bye!"  
"And we are CLEAR! Great job you guys!"  
"Thanks Freddie!" Carly laughed, smiling at her nerdy little friend. They had just finished yet another episode of I-Carly, their last segment consisting of Sam doing the tango with a rubber chicken and Carly hula hooping with a potato sack over her head. Still grinning, she turned to Sam.  
"Awesome tango Sam!"  
"Hehe yeah. Thanks." Sam replied, playing along. "Only problem is now I want some meat."  
"When do you ever NOT want meat Sam?" Freddie commented. Sam cast a warning glare in his direction.  
"Watch it Freddork." She sneered. Carly was quick to jump in.  
"Okay then. Lets go downstairs!" She chirped, and raced out the door, dragging Freddie by the arm.  
Sam however, lingered behind a moment, thinking. Freddie had tried teasing her again. As much as she tried to deny it, whenever he did that, it made her feel...strange...almost...happy. HE made her feel happy She could'nt explain it, but it made her feel a way she had never felt before. Freddie was such a geek, such a dork, and whenever she had the chance she would poke fun at him and play pranks on him...but what he didn't know was that, on the contrary...she was actually begining to...  
But Sam still would'nt let herself believe it.

...

"Hey Sam? What took you so long?"  
"Oh, I was just thinking..." Sam said, trailing off, her eyes were fixed on Freddie, who was working on his laptop. Probably looking up some statistics or chatting with other "Galaxy Wars" fanboys on their stupid website. Pheh. What a dork, she thought.  
"Sam? Are you okay?"  
'He's such a freak.' She thought, almost angrilly. She clenched her hands into fists. The sound of him typing echoed in her ears.  
"Well...I just thought you've been acting a little weird lately."  
'What gives him the right to do this to me anyway...and he dosen't even notice!'  
"So Sam..."  
'He makes me sick! Just look at him..typing away.,...like I don't even exist! Sam Puckett, the girl who could easily knock out the entire football team, affected by a little tech dork! Since when am I so vulnerable?'  
"You're hungry right?"  
'I mean, theres NOTHING that could cure my anger right now at that little-  
"Cause I got pepperoni and some-"  
"PEPPERONI! WHERE?" Sam cried, racing past Carly into the kitchen, instantly forgetting her fury at Freddie. On the counter, she saw it. A five foot stick of red, spicy...mouthwatering... Her eyes grew wide and ravenous. She ran up to the counter and brought the pepperoni to her cheek. Its surface was cool and smooth.  
"Carly...its so...beautiful..." The blondie whispered, running her fingers up the length of the meat. Carly rolled her eyes. Freddie didn't look up, more than familiar with Sam's infactuation with meat by-products  
"Its all yours..." Carly said, laughing. Sam ripped at the plastic and sunk her teeth into the meat. She immediately began to drool and chewed in a state of bliss. She walked back into the living room and plopped down beside Freddie, barely noticing him.  
"Hey what are you doing anyway Freddie?" Carly asked, looking over Freddie's shoulder at the computer screen. Freddie noticed this and instantly covered the screen from view. "Cut it out! Its private!" Freddie cried. Sam looked up.  
"Well then!" Carly piped, walking towards the door, insulted.  
"Awwww...writing a love note to your imaginary friend Benson?" Sam said teasingly, seizing her chance to take out some of her frustration on him. Freddie looked at her, annoyed.  
"Shut up Sam." He said, apparently not coming up with an adequate comeback. Sam rolled her eyes and went back to her meat. Freddie got up with his computer and sat at the kitchen table.  
"I'm gonna run down to the Groovy Smoothie." Carly broke in. She had already put on a light denim jacket over her pink and red blouse. "Are you guys coming?"  
"No thanks." Freddie said, not bothering to turn around. "I still have to work on this."  
"All right. How bout you Sam?" Carly asked, turning to Sam.  
"No thanks, I'm too absorbed into this pepperoni." She said, breathing in the succulent meat.  
"Okay then." Carly said, slightly disturbed. "Will you two be okay...ALONE?  
Sam stopped chewing, suddenly feeling the urge to puke. The situation and the reality suddenly dawned upon her, and hit her with such strength that she felt like she would choke.  
'A-alone with FREDDIE?' She screamed inside her mind. 'Is Carly...CRAZY? Wasn't she just trying to keep us apart?"  
"Well..bye!"  
"W-WAIT CARLY!" Sam shouted, heart racing.  
The door slammed shut.  
"Th-That little..." Sam muttered, her face becoming hot. 'Oh gosh...me and freddie...alone...'  
"Um, is there a problem Sam?"  
Sam turned to him. He was standing in front of the kitchen table, his arms crossed.  
Maybe he was suspicious.  
"Uh..uh..." Sam sputtered, at a loss for words. She knew she looked ridiculous. Standing there, the pepperoni have eaten in her hands...'but wait a minute...' she thought. 'I'm Sam! Why do I suddenly care like it matters how he sees me...that we're..alone...'  
Her eyes widened at her own thoughts. 'What the- I sound like I actually...?'  
'Like him?'

End of Part 1 Hope you all liked! ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2! XD enjoy!

...

'No! I do not like him!' Sam screeched inside her mind. 'He's just a tech-dork! A freak...I-"  
"Sam, I asked you a question."  
Sam swallowed. Hard. She had to think of something Sammish to say back to him, or he really WOULD suspect her. 'Oh God..." She thought hysterically. "I CANNOT let the tech freak think I might actually have a-"  
"Sam!"  
"Shut up already! Freddork!" Sam yelled. "What makes you think I'd have a problem with you? I don't have any problem! You're the one with the problem!"  
Sam stopped, shuddering. 'Okay, that didn't come out right...what the heck was that supposed to...'  
"What do you mean by that?" Freddie asked, sounding generally curious. Sam flushed hot red. She did'nt sound like herself. She just sounded insane.  
But she could'nt let him know! No...she could'nt REALLY feel that way for Freddie...  
'Oh God...what if I really do...'  
"Sam?"  
"YOU HEARD ME!" Sam roared, throwing her half eaten pepperoni at him. Freddie dodged it right before it hit his head. Filled with a sudden, unexplainable rage, she stormed across the room towards him. She took him by the shoulders and began shaking him.  
"You're the one with the problem! How did you do this to me...making me, Sam Puckett, feel this way! I've never felt this way about anyone before! Just LOOK at what you've done to me! I'm always thinking about you and getting all embarassed and flustered whenever you talk to me or talk in that nerdy tech speak...just WHAT gives you the right to make the toughest girl in school turn into a completely love sick..."  
Sam gasped then. She'd said it. Oh God. She'd said it  
Her life was over.

...

Part 2. Tune in to part 3.


	3. Chapter 3

Final Part I promise! Enjoy!

...

The silence that passed between Sam and Freddie seemed to be endless, infinite. Sam stood there, dumbfounded that she'd said it; that that short yet too meaningful word had past her lips. She could'nt disguise the flush in her cheeks: the flush of pure embarassment, and defeat. She could'nt take it in. 'Oh dear God...WHY did I have to say LOVE?'  
She forced herself to meet Freddie's bewildered gaze. 'No, it can't be possible...' She thought. 'Is he...BLUSHING?'  
'S-Sam...I-"  
"SHUT UP! NOW LOOK WHAT YOU MADE ME DO YOU IDIOT!" She screeched, turning away, trying to compose herself, and failing miserably doing so. "You...you...you and your stupid adorable little obsession with computers...you're stupid little crush on CARLY...your insane mother who makes you wear anti bacterial underwear and-"  
"How many times do I have to say that I don't-"  
"DOES IT LOOK LIKE I'M FINISHED?" Sam thundered, turning onto him and grabbing him by his shirt collar. A familiar look of terror crossed Freddie's face. Sams hands began to tremble. There she went again. She just confessed her LOVE for Freddie, and she still acted this way. Acting more like a bully than a girl. 'Maybe thats all I am...' She thought. 'Maybe I'm just a bully...maybe Freddie really DOES belong with Carly-"  
Then, once this thought crossed her mind, this brief, insignificant little thought. She lost control. She pinned Freddie against the wall, tears in her eyes.  
"You jerk! Just look what you've done to me...well now you're gonna get it!"  
"Sam wait I-!"  
Freddie, who had been expecting a punch in the face, was cut off. Sam was kissing him fiercely, gripping his shirt, her eyes tightly shut, as though she were afraid to look at what she was doing. Afraid to face the finality of it. Sam was aware of Freddie's every movement in her grasp, and he did not try to pull away. Not to resist. He did not scream or yell or push her away.  
He relaxed. His body made no move to resist. Sam, with a new found courage, suddenly found more strength, and kissed him even harder, desperate to make this last, to get her feelings across properly; to make up for all the verbal, physical, emotional torment she had put Freddie through. She was desperate for him to see that she wasn't ALL bad. That somewhere, deep inside, she had feelings and emotions. Just like Carly. Maybe not as pretty as she...  
But maybe if she tried, she could be...SOMETHING to him...  
The kiss went on longer and longer, until Sam began to hear distant voices. At first it was so indistinct that she could'nt recognize it, but it soon became louder, and she realized it belonged to Carly.  
"Sam...Sam..."  
'Oh no! CARLY IS HERE!' Sam thought frantically. Carly's voice echoed again, louder still.  
"Sam..."  
Suddenly, Sam felt like she was being pulled away from Freddie. She turned to him and gasped: he was dissappearing "No wait FREDDIE! She cried. It was no use.'Wait Freddie..." She whispered, pressing her lips to his once more 'What's happening.' She thought. 'Whatever. It dosen't matter...as long as Freddie knows I...' She heard Carly's voice once more, louder and more distinct than ever.  
"Sam WAKE UP! W-what are you doing making out with that pepperoni?"  
Sam opened her eyes to find Carly staring at her, wide eyed, Mortified, Sam looked down to see, in the place of Freddie's lips, was actually what remained of the stick of pepperoni. "Ummmm..." She said, not sure what to say. She awkwardly looked around the room and stood up, her legs wobbling slightly.  
"So..." Sam began, trying to steer the conversation away from the pepperoni. "How long was I out..."  
"Since Carly left." Freddie answered from the kitchen table, still typing away on his computer. Sam turned to him, only instead of glaring, she just gave him a blank stare, all at once coming to terms with the fact that it had all been nothing more than a dream.  
'So, then...he dosen't know?  
He really dosen't know?'  
"Well Sam. I'm happy you had a good nap." Carly piped teasingly. "But its getting late now. Don't you think you should be heading home?"  
"Oh..yeah..." Sam replied half-heartedly, turning towards Freddie. "Can you just..give me a minute..."  
"Sure." Carly said, going upstairs and leaving Sam and Freddie alone.  
"So..." Sam began..."Freddie, can I talk to you for a sec?"  
"Freddie looked up at her, a strange look in his eyes. "Yeah, what is it?"  
"It...its just..." She stammered, trying to find the right words. Then grinning, she shook her head. "Ahh never mind Freddie."  
"Hey-did you just call me Freddie?" Freddie asked, looking confused. Sam only smirked, more at herself than him.  
"Yeah, maybe I did." She said with a smile, walking towards him. "Hey Freddie? I know this might sound weird but...remember when we..." She paused for a split second before saying the word. "K...Kissed?"  
Freddie stared at her full on now, eyes unbelieving. "Y-yeah, what about it?"  
"Close your eyes for a sec."  
"Huh?"  
"Just do it Freddork!"  
He obeyed.  
Blushing, Sam planted a short, yet full kiss on his lips. Freddie eyes shot open. Sam smirked at him again. "There. Now you've gotten your first kiss from a girl who just ate a five foot stick of pepperoni."  
"S-Sam?"  
"You kinow the drill. Tell anyone about this, and you're dead meat. Got it?"  
To her surprise, Freddie smiled back at her. "Sure."  
Sam turned towards the door. "See ya Fredward." She said, grabbing her jacket.  
"Hey Benson?"  
"Y-yeah..."  
Sam turned to him once more. "I hate you."  
And Freddie, understanding completely what she REALLY meant, grinned at her, the spicy taste of pepperoni lingering on his lips.  
"I hate you too Sam."'

...

AWWWW WASN'T THAT CUTE? (and yes I know the end was corny deal with it XP) Teehee Do I have to say it? I think I have to say it NOW I'M GONNA SAY IT!  
THEY'RE IN LOOOOOOOOOOOOOVEEEEEE! XD

okay I'm done. :) Thanx for reading and plz comment! ^^

And Remember Creddie fans, They're in LOVE! XD 


End file.
